


The Hound and the Tiefling

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Furry, Other, Rough Sex, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Kase, a nonbinary arcane hound (like a hellhound mixed with a person through infernal magic) spends a night with their tiefling lover Meruem.  A rough, fun night of hard sex.  The best KIND of night.
Kudos: 6





	The Hound and the Tiefling

Summer storms pounded the coast, curried by thick black clouds that rolled out over the beaches with little regard to the lives of those below. Not that the people of Saltmarsh weren’t prepared for such, of course; they were sea-faring people more than used to the heavy storms of the season. As such, every window in town was nailed and battened, shut tight to keep the folks inside as peaceful as possible. If somebody was going to hear crashing and thundering, they’d have to make it themselves.

And two local adventurers were about to do just that.

The creaky door to the Wicker Goat’s private suite shut tight behind two tall figures as they stepped into the room. One, a broad-shouldered tiefling dressed in the relaxed clothes of a working-class citizen, was chuckling warmly under his breath every few moments, excitable energy fluttering in his chest. The other, a lean and graceful arcane hound- their form a breathtaking mixture of human and beast- held their excitement in their chest without so much as a peep, a smirk idly playing on their lips.

Kase, a beautiful figure even without the exotic contrast of their fur and fangs, quickly shed their many layers of clothing as they walked, leaving behind a trail of progressively lighter cloaks, cowls, robes, and other garments. As Meruem finished tossing his coat, shirt, and boots aside, his eyes fell upon the discarded clothing and followed it like a slipstream up to the bed set against the opposite wall. His gaze rose to meet that of his lover’s, their nude body lounging upon the bed like a royal ready to be worshipped.

“It’s a wonder you can get out of all those clothes so quickly,” the tiefling murmured, a smirk tugging at his lips. He was only wearing pants himself, his chiseled chest and arms on full display as he sauntered over to the bed. Kase’s eyes trailed up and down his figure, then back to his own.

“Practice,” they stated flatly. As Meruem began to slide into bed, Kase shifted onto their back and spread their legs, relaxing back onto the pillows behind them. The tiefling let out a pleased murmur as his eyes were treated to their beautiful pussy, wet as hell already and ready for his attention. He slid down onto his stomach and scooped his hands up under Kase’s thighs to get a nice, rough grip and raise their dripping heat to his face.

“So wet already,” he teased, glancing up to make eye contact with the beautiful houndfolk. Kase reached down, their fluffy paws grasping onto his head as their clawed fingers gently grazed against his horns, a sensitive spot they knew drove him crazy.  
“Having somebody shove their fingers inside me will do that,” they uttered, their usually-flat voice carrying a tone of playful mischief. Meruem chuckled warmly, then let his tongue slip between his lips to graze against the rogue’s messy heat. Kase inhaled sharply, more from anticipation than anything- their new body wasn’t particularly sensitive to most things and it took them a lot to get riled up- and gently pushed their paws through their lover’s hair as if to politely ask for more.

Meruem’s tongue brushed hungrily against the rogue’s pussy, drinking in their taste and scent until he was well and truly intoxicated. He’d been to exotic places and laid with exotic people, but they were beyond exotic. An almost supernatural need for more washed over the hungry tiefling, and he obliged wholeheartedly. Breathing deep and slow through his nose, Meruem filled his senses with Kase’s scent and pushed his tongue roughly against their clit. It brushed sharp, quick circles against their sensitive spot, the tiefling’s hot breath coming out across their flesh as he eagerly ate their pussy.

The ranger didn’t slow down, his hands sliding beneath Kase’s ass to lift it a few inches off the bed so he could bury his face into their heat without a care in the world, save for a sore tongue. His devotion was hot and needy and rough, eager so he was to urge sensations out of them that he knew they could enjoy. He was ready and willing to go the distance just to make Kase cum their brains out. He could feel them begin to tremble against his lips and knew, with a smirk, that they were starting to get into it.

And Kase was. They stared down at their lover with an intense gaze, watching him try his best to please them. It was as much satisfaction as it was pleasure, a moment frozen in time where they were being properly tended to the way they’d wanted to be. The subtle, warm electric pleasure gently vibrating its way through their body in little waves weren’t too bad, either. Kase’s breathing- unnecessary for an arcane hound, but a habit they’d grown accustomed to- quickened and sharpened as time went on. Their body wasn’t particularly sensitive, but a sustained tongue assault on their clit would absolutely do the trick.

Still, they needed more. Kase leaned back and shut their eyes, legs squeezing lightly around the man’s shoulders as they placed their fluffy paws along his muscular back. 

“Get in there,” they quietly demanded.

Meruem hummed a soft affirmative, having gotten lost in the intoxicating sensations of Kase’s needy sex. He shifted up onto one knee, sliding a hand out from under the rogue’s tight butt. The tiefling lowered his lips to the messy entrance of Kase’s pussy and pushed his tongue out to slowly fuck them with it. It was hot, wet, and incredibly long and flexible; a blessing from his infernal blood. The man eagerly tongue-fucked his friend with what could have been the length of a well-endowed human’s cock, and Kase’s enjoyment showed. The rough, hot sensations had forced a small gasp from their lips and Meruem could feel their digits digging against his horns.

Meruem’s tongue was slathered in juice from Kase’s pussy, and with every thrust that forced a gasp from their mouth, his muscle became increasingly messy with their cum. He could taste every inch of their needy sex, smell their heady musk, feel them tightening around him in aching pleasure. The tiefling lived for this kind of thing. He reached up with his free hand and pressed his thumb against the rogue’s clit, wasting no time in waxing it in rough, quick circles that sent shivers of electric bliss up Kase’s spine.

“Fuck!” they breathed, arching their back as the sensations washed over them.

Finally, the tiefling pulled back, all seven inches of his tongue slipping free of his friend’s messy cunt. He looked up at them with his tongue hanging free, long strands of saliva and pussy cum trailing off it, and grinned like a true devil.

“Ready for these fingers?” he teased, raising two digits on his free hand in a v-shape and letting his tongue slip back through them, spreading the mess Kase had made. The arcane hound looked down, reaching a paw up to wipe the sweat from their forehead, and caught their breath.

“Let’s skip the fingers,” they uttered, running their paws down Meruem’s muscular back and drawing a pleased murmur from him, “just fuck me until this bed breaks.”

Meruem obliged.

The tiefling slid up onto his knees and reached down to unbuckle his pants, his form towering over the supine rogue in bed. He pulled them down slowly, making the reveal aching to the houndfolk whose eyes trailed eagerly down every inch of thick cock that was revealed. Ten inches to be exact, the same ash-gray color as the tiefling’s body but with a slightly darker tint. Meruem’s cock sprang free after the tip brushed past the last inch of pants, his heavy balls hanging below slick with sweat that Kase could, thankfully, smell from their position on the bed. The tiefling slid back off the bed and stood at full height as he dropped his trousers to the floor and stepped out of them, letting his friend behold his muscular figure before he rejoined them.

Kase’s gaze was intense, a hungry glint in their eyes as they watched their traveling companion slide into bed between their legs. They were about to wrap their legs around Meruem’s hips, pulling him close, when the brawny tiefling reached down and grasped their ankle. With a smooth tug, he flipped Kase over onto their side and then pulled their other leg out from under them, pushing them onto all fours in front of him like a toy to be used. The rogue gasped lightly, their tail reflexively raising up and out of the way as they arched their back, giving Meruem the world’s best view of their pussy and ass.

The tiefling wasted no time pushing the head of his cock up against Kase’s mess of a pussy, dragging the heavy member up and down their wet slit. It sent shivers of anticipation up his spine and, in excitement, he reached forward to place a heavy hand on the back of Kase’s head.

“Don’t need to breathe, right?” he asked, as though just to make sure they knew what was coming. Kase arched their back slightly more and leaned their head back, eyes shut as the buildup of lewd, nervous energy in their body was already threatening to hit a climactic pinnacle.

“Right,” they affirmed.

Meruem smirked and tangled his hand up in the absolute mess of thick, shaggy hair on Kase’s head. He grasped their tail with the other hand and pushed his hips forward with a sharp thrust, shoving every inch of his cock inside at once. His hips smacked loudly against the rogue’s tight butt as he buried his dick inside, fucking a hot moan out of Kase as if celebrating the fact he could do with them what no normal lover could withstand. Then, cutting off their moan halfway through, he roughly pushed their head down into the pillow and held it there, leaning forward to dig his hips in further before drawing his cock all the way out to the tip.

And then he slammed it right back in.

A plethora of noise exploded in the room all at once as pure bliss and release hit both of the adventurers at once. The bed’s headboard smacked into the wall as its legs creaked from the force, Kase’s muffled voice came out in a wobbling wail through the fabric of the pillow, and Meruem’s hips slapped loudly against their ass as he began drilling them into the bed. He laughed despite himself, warm and hearty, at the pure mixture of pleasure and relief washing over him. Kase, meanwhile, was destroying the pillow beneath their face with sharp fangs.

“This pussy’s the best I’ve ever had,” Meruem murmured, his voice warm and deep, barely accentuated by the hint of breathlessness that his athleticism typically denied. The muscular tiefling drove his deep, gray hips into the rogue’s ass again and again, loudly affirming his power over them with every thrust. His cock was like a piston, thick and hard and unyielding, and its sole job was to fuck the lewdest noises possible out of Kase’s mouth. They said something between sharp moans, their voice lilting with ecstasy, but it came out muffled and garbled and the tiefling promptly ignored it rather than slow down to ask.

Meruem tightened his grip on Kase’s fluffy tail and lifted a leg to shift his weight forward, stepping down on the bed next to the small of the rogue’s back. As he did, he slid his hand from the back of their head to roughly sit within the impressive mane of fur lining their shoulders and upper back, giving himself quite a lot of leverage to shift all of his weight into every thrust. A smug grin curled onto the tiefling’s lips, baring a sharp fang, as he began to slam his cock as deep as it could go.

The rogue’s body shook with each impact, but Kase was not struggling. They gripped the bed beneath them and dug in, paws pushing into the sheets to lift their ass more into the air for Meruem’s ease and their pleasure. Their friend’s cock was hammering away at their g-spot and they were loving it, eyes shut tight against the fabric of the pillow as they simply held on and took it. The feeling of a hard, fat dick drilling into them over and over again so soon after that rough, loving treatment hadn’t given them any chance to calm down, and now their ecstasy was hitting a breaking point.

Kase could feel the pleasurable pressure building up with each thrust of the tiefling’s cock, a relentless pounding that they could only hope to withstand. Ecstasy shot through them like warm electricity, causing their muscles to tremble as their whole body slowly tensed and the climax overtook them. A hot explosion of pleasure rippled through their body like rough waves on the beach, and they simply let go.

“Woah!” Meruem laughed, having felt the pressure building up against his cock over the last few seconds. He pulled out, his dick springing free covered in Kase’s creamy cum, as the rogue helplessly squirted all over the bed and Meruem’s crotch and legs. He just chuckled, obviously proud of himself, and reached down to shove two fingers inside his companion’s messy heat. He could feel them tightening around his fingers as if they were trying to milk them dry, which only added to the list of reasons to drill their pussy with both digits until Kase was a mess on the bed.

Thank god the arcane hound didn’t need to breathe. Kase’s body was shaking like crazy as they pulled themselves back down to the bed, unceremoniously tugging away from Meruem’s fingers as pussy-cum continued spilling down their thighs in rivulets that soaked the sheets. They could hear the tiefling laughing, so proud of himself, but needed to rest a moment before they could get their revenge. As the heady waves of pleasure washed over them, smaller and warmer with each second, they tugged their face free of the pillow and turned their head to the side to gulp down some ultimately unnecessary, but relaxing, breaths of air.

Meruem stretched his arms up into the air, working out a kink he’d gotten in his leg from that performance, as he watched Kase slowly turn over onto their back. They looked so cute, he thought, all red in the face and breathing hard like that.

“Did you have fun-“ the tiefling began, a grunt leaving his mouth as his sentence was cut off by a big paw pushing against his face. Kase’s scent suddenly filled his nostrils as their sweaty foot, fluff and beans included, smushed against him in a teasing circle. He reached up and grasped it, tugging it aside to look down at his lover, but they kept it firmly in place over at least half of his face. The tiefling offered a quizzical eyebrow.

“Cum for me,” Kase ordered.

Meruem grinned.

“What if I don’t want to?” he teased, mischief ringing in his voice. Kase did not entertain this possibility. They let their paw fall away from the tiefling’s strong hand, then brought both of their legs apart to angle their hind paws together. With incredible dexterity and relative ease, the arcane hound clasped their paws around Meruem’s cock, still hard as a rock and pointing straight out into the air. It was slick with their cum and his drool, so the surface of their bumpy pads stroked along it effortlessly and messily. The duo locked eyes again.

“Do it anyway,” the rogue uttered. Their relationship was one of constantly shifting who held control, a tug-of-war that never ended and in which neither side ever really wanted to win. And, as Meruem’s eyes drew across the lean, toned figure of his lover, their beautiful pale skin in contrast to his dark gray, he could not help but allow the knot in the rope to slip towards the other team’s goal. He murmured a warm noise of approval, his hands reaching down to grasp Kase’s cute breasts, fingers flicking across their sensitive nipples and playing with the soft, supple skin. All the while, the rogue’s dexterous paws worked across the cum-slick surface of his cock.

A moan slipped free of Meruem’s lips as warm, slick precum spilled from the tip of his cock. Kase cooed with delight as they felt the heat mix in amongst their paws, making it even more slippery and cute. They loved the feeling of a nice hot mess between their toes, and the anticipation of what was coming made them shiver with excitement. Meruem’s cock began to twitch and pulse, having not been far from cumming inside the rogue during their earlier love-making.

“I’m gonna-“ Meruem uttered, and Kase simply held eye-contract with him the whole time. Their beautiful eyes and coy grin played him like a fiddle, and within seconds the tiefling began to groan as hot bliss radiated through his body in sharp pulses. His cock jumped against Kase’s paws, spilling hot cum across their skin in thick, creamy spurts that accompanied every cute twitch. The houndfolk cooed again, closing their eyes to relish in the feeling of warm cum spilling all over their pawpads, their dog-like ears flicking and swiveling to enjoy the sounds spilling out of their friend’s mouth as he reached ecstasy.

Meruem collapsed onto the bed next to his companion, his strong arm reaching over their stomach to hold them tight. He chuckled as he felt the shifting and rumbling of their figure, knowing that they were simply enjoying the mess across their paws.

“You’re strange, but fun,” he murmured. Kase turned to look at him, their face nearly blank save for a tiny smile playing on their lips. It would have been imperceptible to somebody who didn’t know them well.

“Next time I’m rubbing them all over your face after you make a mess,” they promised, a hint of mischief lilting their otherwise flat voice. Meruem arched an eyebrow and looked at them, still smiling.

“Strange,” he repeated, “but fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!  
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
